The fossil fuel like coal, coke or petroleum, etc could be used to generate electricity, produce chemical products or synthetic fuel, or for various other usages by gasification. The mentioned gasification involves with that producing the syngas that containing CO and hydrogen by reaction of carbonaceous fuel and oxygen under high temperature. For instance, a widely used fossil fuel gasification technology is that coal water slurry gasification technology that gasification with coal water slurry as the raw material, with the character of simple structure of gasification furnace, wide availability of coal type and easy control of feeding, etc. Wherein, the coal water slurry is the mixture prepared by 60%-70% coal with different particle size, about 29-39% water and about 1% chemical additive. In the current coal water slurry gasification technology, in general, the coal water slurry raw material with low temperature is added directly into the gasification furnace, further, under the high temperature and high pressure condition in the gasification furnace, for instance, under the condition of about 1000-1500° C. temperature and about 4.0-9.0 Mpa pressure, the syngas is achieved by gasification.